Eyes of a Broken Irish
by LeaderoftheOutcasts
Summary: Rory transfers in and sees barely any kindness sorry can't write summaries that well
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Unfotunly I don't own any of the charcters from glee. **

Rory was a foreign exchange student from Ireland to McKinnley. He wasn't like the other kids in the school. Rory was walking down the hallway looking for his locker which he soon found out that it was next to one of the biggest football stars in the school Finn Hudson,

"Hello I'm Rory" Rory sticks his hand out to shake Finn's

"Oh look we have another queer in the school" One of the guy say to his friends all wearing letterman jackets.

Finn walks over the Rory and shoves him into the locker and walks off laughing. Rory is completely confused by this all he was doing was saying hello. Rory pulls his bag across his chest and walks off somewhat upset to his next class Spanish with .

Rory walks in and hands his slip to Mr. Schuster

"Oh hello Rory"

"Hi where do you want me to sit?"

"Um in the back left corner next to Blaine."

Rory walks off to his seat.

"Oh hi Im Blaine and you are?"

"Rory"

Blaine looks at him and sees tear stains that Rory has tried to hide.

"Is everything alright"

"Oh yeah just a long day so far. You see im from Ireland and usually first days don't go with getting slamed into a locker there."

"im sorry Rory, and I know about the transfer thing im from a private school Dalton Acadamey."

"Oh ok"

Rory pulls out a notebook and his pencal from his bag and starts doodleing music symobols and irish emblems like the triquatra and the celtic cross. Blaine trys to focus on class but keeps glancing over at Rory's notebook he can see little drops of "water" falling on the page. As soon as the bell rings Rory is out like a bullet shot out of a gun and he runs outside and sits on the bleachers with his knees pulled up to his chest and thinks of back home

_**Dublin, Ireland 6 months ago**_

"_Rory im going to miss you so much. Are you sure you have to leave?"_

"_Yeah Sierria I'm going to lima ohio in 6 days to live with my new family and ill try to call you but long distance calls are expensive and Miss. Franie doesn't have the money for those."_

"_But Rory what am I going to do I have no one but you here and the gods and goddess only know when im going to get adopted I probably won't pontential parents don't want someone with a past like mine."_

"_Sierriea NightnHale DON'T YOU SAY THAT just because you have an illness because of your mother doesn't mean you wont get adopted."_

_Rory grabs Sierrieas hands and holds them_

"_Sierriea look at me, you're a beautiful and wise 14 year old and I love you like my little sister and I always will. Promise me something Sierriea. No matter how bad it seems always look up at Orion and know that ill be there no matter how many miles away I am and no matter when night is I will always look up at those stars and say 'Good night my sweet sister Sierria sleep dreams' and what will you say"_

"_Goodnight my brother Rory forever well"_

_Rory smiles and pulls Sierria in for a hug_

"_I love you little sis."_

"_I love you too big brother"_

_Rory feels his shirt start to dampen where Sierriea's head is laying Rory just pulls her closer to him and whispers "itll be ok I promise."_

**Back in Lima Ohio Present Time**

Rory is letting his tears fall at the memory as he pulls out his wallet with a picture of Sierriea a beautiful girl with black hair that went just a little past her shoulder blades.

"Oh gods how I miss you Sierriea"

Rory picks up his bag as he hears the lunch bell ring signaling that lunch is about over with. Thank god only one more period. Glee

A/N: please read and review and ill try to have another chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! now if you've read my leverage fanfic you know that I only have one chapter I am having major writers block on that one so ill take suggestions for it if you have any please any will help.**

Rory walks into the choir room and sees all the students but two of them stick out Blaine and Finn. Blaine smiles at him and waves him over to where he and Kurt are sitting.

"Rory this is my boyfriend Kurt, Kurt this is Rory I met him today during Spanish."

"Hi Rory its nice to meet you."

Even though both boys have talked they can tell that Rory isn't really paying attention to them and hes watching his back because Finn is only a few chairs away from them. Rory sundenly gets touched in the shoulder.

"Hi Im Rachel you must be the new kid ive heard so much about. Your from Ireland right?"

"Yeah Dublin."

"Well welcome to glee club we had a spot as soon we heard you were going here."

Rory listens but doesn't take his eyes off of Finn, almost waiting for him to strike but all Finn does is smile and goes back talking to his mohawked friend to his left and the boy in the wheel chair with glasses.

Blaine grabs his arm and Rory jumps

"Oh sorry Rory a little jumpy on your first day?"

"Uh yeah just a bit."

"Is something wrong you haven't relaxed once since you got here?"

"Yeah im fine new school, new town hell new country."

"Yeah well here."

Blaine hands Rory a copy of a song there doing for sectionals. It was an all guys song at the top of the page it read Celtic Thunder-Irelands Call. The group broke up girls started working on there song I dreamed a dream from the musical show Les Miserables.

Mr. Shuster took control of the guys.

"alright boys theres going to be five sololists on this one. Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Finn and our newest member Rory. The boys walk off and Rory smiles a great big smile.

"Whats up Rory?"

"Hi Blaine this song were doing its my favorite song and its from my homeland its so amazing."

"Well come on the bells going to ring hey I have a few hours to kill after school why don't we go and hang out?"

"Hours to kill?"

"Yeah spare time."

"Oh ok yeah thatd be nice."

The bell rings and the class exits out the door, Rory is a little afraid to go to his locker after what happened that morning. Unfortunly Rory knows he has to go to his locker his key is in there along with his ipod. Rory walks quickly to his locker and he sees Finns friends already standing there, waiting for him.

"Hey Irish."

Rory doesn't respond

"Yo irish you deaf?"

Again no response

This time one of the guys slams Rorys locker and throws Rory up against it.

"When we talk you respond got it?"

Finn walks up.

"Here ya go finn hes all yours"

Finn gets up in Rorys face and punches him in the stomach, and lets him drop.

"You should've never joined glee, Rachel is mine no one elses! And Go back to your own country."

Finn and his friends walk off. Rory gets up slowly and gets his stuff out of his locker, he walks out of the side door and leaves to go to the bike rack where Blaine was meeting him.

"Hey Rory."

"Hi"

"You alright ?"

"Yeah im fine"

"Rory you can tell me anything."

What Rory wasn't realizing was that Blaine had watched the whole episode this morning and a little earlier ago and he saw everything but the punch.

"Yeah I know that but nothings going on."

"Ok, so what was Ireland like?" Blaine asked as they walked to his car. A dark blue taurous

"Ireland is beautiful."

"Did your parents come with you?"

Rory hits a wall of sadness the moment Blaine said parents.

"Um no my mom died of cancer when I was 3 and my dad soon died afterwards from a drug overdose I was 5."

Rory is fighting hard to hold back his tears.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Rory I didn't know Im sorry"

"Its fine Blaine but I uh grew up in an orphanage in Ireland and I met this little girl when she was 5 and I was 9 her story is more tradric than mine."

"Wow, whats her name."

"Sierria. She's still over there at the orphanage she has um an illness that is keeping her from being adopted from people over here."

"If you don't mind me asking?'"

"HIV she was born with it that and cereable palsey but that's only in the first stage."

"Wow."

Blaine and Rory sat in silence the rest of the ride to the coffee shop.

**A/N: please read and review thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own any of the glee charcters in this story as much as I wish I did.

THAT NIGHT AT HOME(both rory and blaine)

Blaine is sitting at his desk after he and Rory were done hanging out, he takes out his notebook and starts to write.

_September 23,2010_

_Wow today was okay, I had a huge book assignment for Math 200 problems by Friday and it should be pretty easy. I miss Dalton Acdemey but I love Kurt and all I want is for him to be happy and I don't get bullied too much here not like Northeast anyway. But wow I cant't believe Rory his life is just wow he is such a sweet boy well even if he has no blood family he now has a glee family well he will when I talk to Rachel._

Blaine puts away his notebook in a hidden compartment in his desk, and grabs his cell phone and texts Rachele.

Blaine: Hey Rach, you busy

Rachele: Im with Finn, why whats up.

Blaine: ok then call me when your by yourself we need to talk and its important

Rachele: Ok? Is everything alright?

Blaine: Just call me later

Rachele: alright no problem

Blaine picks up his jacket and keys and goes down and gets in his car after hollering at his parents that hes going out and hell be back before midnight. Blaine goes over to Rorys house and goes up to the door and knocks.

Rorys foster mom opens the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi Im Blaine im a friend of Rorys."

"Oh ok well come in, mind the mess kiddo. Rory come down here."

Blaine is still standing in the doorway as Rory comes walking out of his room.

"Blaine? Um hi, what are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to see if you wanted to go with me to see my friends from Dalton tomorrow that is if its ok with your mom."

"Uh yeah ill go ask Lori"

"Ok ill wait here."

"um nah come on up my room is at the top of the stairs and it's the first door to the left ill be up in a minute."

"ok"

Blaine walks up to the room and sits on Rory's bed and looks around. Rory's room is very small only enough room for a bed, dresser and desk. On the top of Rory's dresser is a picture of a girl with long dark red hair and green eyes who looks to be about 14.

_That must be Sierria, shes so pretty, she looks sad. Rory did say she had a diesese that kept people from the United States from adopting her. Poor girl._

Rory comes in his room and looks at Blaine who is looking at Sierria's picture.

"She was 12 in that picture, that was the last day we hung out together before I left"

Blaine looks at Rory and he can tell that he's close to crying.

"Hey it's alright, shes so pretty and im sure you'll see her again."

"That's a nice thought Blaine but um, the trip back there costs too much for me to make the round-trip is more than 15,000 and that's the bare minium I don't have that kind of money and im not even sure where I can get that money."

"Damn really 15,000 dollars is the bare minumim. I had no clue."

Blaine's phone starts to vibrate in his blazer pocket, he takes in out to see who it is and it's Rachelle calling. He ignores it he'll call her back after he leaves Rory's.

Lori hollers up the stairs.

"Supper kids get down here and wash up."

Rory looks over at Blaine.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"That'd be nice, but I can't im sorry."

"Oh ok."

Blaine and Rory walk downstairs and Blaine walks to the door but gets stoped by Lori.

"And where do you think your going young man?"

"Im just going to head out I don't want to interrupt dinner so ill just head on out."

"ABSOULTLY NOT! You are not interrupting anything now go on wash up and sit at the table, any friend of our Rory is apart of the family."

Blaine and Rory just smile. A tall musclear man appears at the top of the stairs.

"I think she told ya'll to go wash up, did she not?"

The boys go into the kitchen and wash up for dinner. Lori walks in with the man, Rory speaks up.

"Blaine this is my foster dad Eliot, Eliot this is Blaine hes a friend from school."

Eliot extends his hand to Blaine and Blaine takes his hand in a firm grip and shakes it, something that one of his moms boyfriends had taught him was that a firm strong handshake shows respect

"A strong handshake I like that, now lets eat Lori made chicken."

Everyone sits down Lori next to Eliot then wraps around to Blaine who is sitting next to Rory. Blaine just waits and watches everyone to see what to do being that he's in a new place. Eliot digs into his food signaling the rest to eat as well. Eliot stops eating and looks at Blaine.

"So Blaine how did you and Rory meet?"

"Our Spanish teacher sat him next to me and we just hit it off."

"That's nice you look pretty smart what's your plans for after graduation?"

"I'm undecided but either going to New York with my friends or going for a teaching degree in English or teaching kindergarten."

"Whats in New York?"

"Preforming arts school."

"Oh your into music."

"Yes that's another class me and Rory share together. Glee."

"Oh that's right I forgot Rory was in that, how is that going me and Lori were both in Glee back in high school, it was one of the most amazing things I ever did well besides marrying Lori here and adopting a son."

"Did you guys grow up in Lima?"

"Yep we went to good old Mkinnley too."

"Wow."

Rory chuckles and speaks up.

"Im pretty sure that's the only word you know Blaine I think ive heard you say it 15 times since you came over."

Blaine just laughs and smiles.

They finnish there dinner and go into the family room where theres pictures hung all over the walls but theres one that catches his eye. The glee photo from 1989.

"Whoa you had Will Schuster in glee club? He's our teacher now."

"Huh small world huh."

Blaine's phone goes off again this time its his mom texting him

Mom: ETA on your butt at home lol

Blaine: 15 minutes im over at a friends house, why is there something wrong?

Mom: nope just wondering im gonna go out what the plans for the rest of the night?

Blaine: once rachelle calls probably go out for coffee

Mom: alright well im at the restruant and theres 30 bucks on the counter for pizsza love you blainey

Blaine: Love you too mom and thanks.

Blaine puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Well I hate to cut this evening short but ive got to go home."

"Alright Blaine well its nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too Lorie and Eliot and thank you for such a lovely meal. Ill talk to you later and remember your solo."

" I know Blaine ill practice later, bye"

"Bye"

Blaine walks out the door and calls rachelle, she answers on the second ring

Rachelle: Hey Blaine whats up?

Blaine: Nothing I was just over at Rory's house whats up with you.

Rachelle: nothing Finn just dropped me off wanna go out for coffee

Blaine: Rachelle its almost 10 and you want coffee.

Rachelle: yeah ill meet you there

Rachelle hangs up not giving Blaine the chance to even say goodbye. Blaine turns up his radio and goes to the coffee house.


End file.
